An Investgatin Into A Haunting
by Alunamai
Summary: In Louisville, Kentucky, there is a haunted hospital that has been closed since 1982. Carlisle had worked there in the late twenties. Now the Cullens, joind by the Most Haunted crew travel channel, are going to investigate. Who gets possessed? What happen
1. The Cullens Meet the Most Haunted Crew

Authors Note: How many of you watch VH1? I do on occasion. Well, there is a chow called the Celebrity Paranormal Experiment (I think that's what it's called). This week they were at a place called the Waverly Hills Sanatorium in Louisville Kentucky. I decided to do a Twilight story with it. Um, present day, and crossed over with the Travel channel show called Most Haunted. We are only using the Waverly Hills Sanatorium as the haunted location of investigation. Let's see how long it is till some of our friends are possessed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Most Haunted or the people in that (they don't have different character names so I don't own them.) But the Travel Channel does and I believe that the BBC does.

Waverly Hills Sanatorium

an investigation into a haunting

By: Alunamai

Chapter one:

The Cullens Meet the Most Haunted Crew

Esme POV

Two hours from now we will be on our way to Louisville, Kentucky to see a hospital my beloved worked at during the late 1920's after Edward left to find himself. It was horrible the way they treated their patients, and poor Carlisle fought more with the doctors and nurses then the patients did. We only stayed as long as we did because I was determined to wait for Edward to return to us. He did in 1931. Thank heaven for that.

Now we are meeting with a paranormal investigative team from England who have a television show called Most Haunted. If only they knew that the winners of their contest last month had cheated their way in and were in fact paranormal themselves. Are they in for a surprise.

"What if I get possessed?" Bella asked Edward for the thousandth time. "I mean, think about it, I am the trouble magnet here."

"Trouble magnet does not even begin to cover you. Try disaster magnet instead." Edward chuckled. "I'll be sure to fight off any ghost that comes in the room." He snorted as he walked away.

"Not funny." Bella said. "Stupid vampire." She whispered to herself. She has been a little bolder since Carlisle changed her. This is good for her.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

-x-x-x-x-

Yvette Fielding POV

3 hours later, Most Haunted Team

"Good Evening and Welcome to Most Haunted. I'm Yvette Fielding and we here on a special investigation of Waverly Hills Sanatorium in Louisville, Kentucky." I said as the camera started to roll. "We are being joined by our contest winner and his family, Carlisle Cullen and family."

The camera focused on the Cullen family then went back to me.

"We are here for a two week investigation of the Waverly Hills Sanatorium… cut… I don't want them to be known as contest winners."

"We can work that out." Karl said. "Ready and action."

"We are joined by the Cullen and Platt Paranormal investigative teams from Forks and Olympia Washington. They have agreed to do the investigation with us. Now Carlisle, how long have you been investigating this location?"

"Both our teams have been down here about six times in the last three years. We have found much to suppose it's haunted. But we are here to debunk that fact."

"Interesting." I turned to the camera. "So what is it that makes this place so haunted?"

­-x-x-x-x-x

Edward POV

_They are so weird and pale. And that one girl has red eyes. How strange. Maybe it's a birth defect. Oh I know what they are… ALBINOS!_ That woman was getting on my nerves. Just do the show, and stop thinking

"Edward?" Bella whispered. "We're going in."

"We are here with mediums Derek Acorah and David Wells; both have come here with no prior knowledge of the location." This shall be fun.

"Alice, can you get a link into the paranormal world?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. Why?" she answered.

"Do exactly what they do." I knew she had never been here. As did the Most Haunted crew.

"Excuse me, Yvette?" Alice started. "May I have a go at this?"

"Of course you can." She stopped a second. "And we have Alice Cullen joining us tonight as well."

"Don't underestimate her ability. Actually, it would be unwise if you did." I told the blonde woman.

"We are here in the "Body Chute" where up to one hundred or more people a day were carried out of the building to the waiting hearses. This was originally an entrance for employees and for the groceries that were delivered. However, after the mortality rate began to rise, the doctors decided that to keep the patients moral up they would wheel the bodies out this private and hidden entrance.

'In 1961, Waverly Hills was closed down and then reopened as Woodhaven Geriatrics Sanitarium. The doctors of this facility were far from caring. With in twenty years Woodhaven Geriatrics Sanitarium was closed down, due to neglect and mistreatment of their patients."

We entered the hospital and went up to the fourth floor. Almost simultaneously, Alice and Derek were stricken with something.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I need to do some homework. So read and Review and an update will be up in a couple of days. And I know Alice can not contact ghosts and what not, but I thought it would be fun to play with. Should Carlisle get possessed as a deranged doctor?


	2. Derek The Faker

Okay, now that I have come back into the fan writing world, I must say that Road Trip is doing quite well… better than I could have ever expected… ah well. On with the scary story. Also, I am making up the names of all the ghosts in this story so please don't think they really existed.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or New Moon; they are, of course, owned By Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Most Haunted. That is owned by The Travel Channel and the Discovery Channel.

Chapter Two: Derek, the Faker

Edward POV

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked immediately.

"There's a boy, he… is not a hazard… it's the spirits on the third and fifth floors that we must worry about." Alice said.

"There's a boy, he… is not a hazard… it's the spirits on the third and fifth floors that we must worry about." Derek repeated.

"I just said that!" Alice said in a very upset voice. "You're a fake!"

It was true. He had received nothing from the supernatural world. He just repeated what Alice said. It was really quite annoying. I wonder how long he has been doing this?

"I am not a fake, young lady. It is you who is a fake."

"Considering that I said my piece first! I don't want to work with some one that is a … fake!"

"Now, you listen here young lady…" all of sudden he became rigid.

"He's possessed!" Yvette said excitedly. "Who is it that has possessed you?"

_You have got to be kidding me._ Were the thoughts of not only myself, but my siblings. We could not believe that this was happening, this man was most definitely faking.

"Get out! Get Out of my asylum, you don't belong here." He said in a demonic voice.

"You know what, I think to keep everyone safe… I say Derek not partake this time." Karl said after about five minutes of Dereks ravings about how we needed to leave 'his' asylum.

"All in favor?" David said after a moment.

"I am." About eighty percent of us said.

"It's a majority, Karl take him out to the post and then return, we shall wait here." David said.

x-x-x-x

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a year since I updated, sorry about that and sorry that this is so short… I hope you enjoyed what little I did and please send me a review! I could use them… and if you have any knowledge of the Waverly Hills Sanitarium, please let me know… I could always use facts!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't the Twilight Series or Most Haunted

I don't the Twilight Series or Most Haunted. They are respectively owned by Stephenie Meyer and BBC. I am also making things up as I go so please don't shoot me… I apologize now. If any one has any info on the property that they are investigating, please let me know, thank you.

Chapter Three: Carlisle The Screamer

Jasper POV

After Derek was taken out of the building and Stuart and Karl had returned we continued on our way through the asylum. We ascended some stairs to the next floor and entered through t the door at the top.

"We are now on the floor where women with tuberculosis were housed." Yvette continued.

"I really don't think we should be here." Carlisle said after a few more steps. "I hope you all have hobo stab insurance." (I know that is from the movie Accepted which I don't own as well)

"Dr. Cullen, please don't." Yvette said.

"OH! Come on, you can't seriously be that chicken Carlisle." Emmett said as he smacked one of the ceiling tiles. It broke and something like a body came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlisle screamed as he backed into a wall. It sounded like a high pitched girl scream.

"Um… what was that?" Esme asked looking at her husband with wide shocked eyes.

"No one ever speak of this." Carlisle said pulling himself together and ignoring Esmes question. "That never happened."

"Carlisle, answer my question." Esme said as Carlisle started down the hall.

"Esme, somethings can not be explained." He said. "It was just that a dead body came out of the ceiling… and it was very very frightening." He grabbed on to her and started to whimper and clutch at her arm. He put his head on her shoulder and started to dry cry.

"Oh grow up!" Emmett said as he started down the corridor past Carlisle and Esme.

I stayed near Alice, watching her closely as we followed Emmett. I was making sure of her safety and not caring very much for anyone elses. If anything were to happen to her… wait… a ghost can't hurt anyone can they?

"No Jasper. A ghost can not hurt you." It looked as if Edward was annoyed by something and I knew it wasn't with me… but one of the crew. Ha Ha, I didn't even need to look at him to know this!


End file.
